<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>君と一緒に居ると幸せ（I’m Happy When I’m With You） by xLightningToki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222167">君と一緒に居ると幸せ（I’m Happy When I’m With You）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLightningToki/pseuds/xLightningToki'>xLightningToki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Naminé-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Canon, RokuNami Week (Kingdom Hearts), RokuNami Week 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLightningToki/pseuds/xLightningToki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then,” Naminé continued, a bright smile on her restful face, “will it be all right if we did this again, just the two of us?”</p><p>The words <em>I love you, I want to be with you</em> were left unspoken, but somehow, Roxas understood what she meant, and he flashed her one of those boyish grins that always made her heart soar.</p><p>He lifted their joined hands and delicately kissed her fingers. “As my lady wishes,” he promised gently.</p><p>※※※</p><p>Hayner, Pence, Olette and Xion ditch Roxas and Naminé, leaving the remaining two to their own devices. The duo manages to deal without them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>君と一緒に居ると幸せ（I’m Happy When I’m With You）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PROMPT: Free Day</p><p>An early submission to celebrate RokuNami Week.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I don’t own <em>Kingdom Hearts</em> or any of its elements whatsoever, just this story.<br/>※Please do not reprint without my permission.※</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life at home for Roxas was generally quiet and peaceful when he and the other Keyblade wielders were not busy “saving the world” (as his friends would jokingly dub), for Twilight Town was a sleepy little town, bathed in eternal sundown even as time constantly moved forward and the clock on the clock tower chimed cheerfully in an hourly manner. But Roxas welcomed this peace, for the prevention of the universe’s destruction was no longer his top priority, and his biggest concerns these days were solely finishing homework punctually to play later. But he was fine living without following the motto “all play and no work”—much to Hayner’s confusion—because he was surrounded by great friends, and every day was filled with laughter and fun, no matter how hectic he could be sometimes.</p><p>　　He, Xion and Lea made a humble income by vanquishing rogue Heartless that occasionally terrorized the town, though some folk might argue that the trio’s wages were not at all humble, since the Heartless would drop more money than the warriors could ever hope to spend. Truth be told, they were not necessarily hoarders, but they preferred this simple lifestyle, in which contentment was more plentiful in a warm household than in luxury and jewels.</p><p>　　Roxas’s joy had amplified after Naminé had moved here, and so the fondly labeled “Twilight Town Gang” (formerly consisting of Roxas, Xion, Lea, Isa, Hayner, Pence and Olette) had increased by one member. Naminé was an essential addition to the normally boisterous band—she was patient and serene, always had a soft smile on her pale face, and treated everyone and everything with temperate words and tender hands. She was practically the angel in their group, so to speak, and Roxas could not bear to part with her for one second. He was often playful and sarcastic with the others, but with Naminé, he softened considerably, and only mild words fell from his naturally sharp tongue.</p><p>　　Currently, it was the weekend, and today, the adolescents of the gang originally had plans to meet at their secret hideout; but to Roxas’s bewilderment, no one except Naminé had shown up. As it later turned out, he and Naminé received a series of odd excuses in their online group chat: Hayner was suffering from mild food poisoning and was thus bedridden, Pence had noticed that one of his computers had broken down and was in severe need of repair, and Xion and Olette had encountered an unusually large swarm of Heartless. Out of all of the defectors, only Olette seemed apologetic for cancelling the gathering, while the other girl Xion sounded suspiciously impish in her voice call as she reassured Roxas that Olette could fend for herself with her trusty baseball bat.</p><p>　　Therefore, poor Roxas and Naminé were left to themselves, without a single notion of what to do in their situation.</p><p>　　“I’m sorry, Naminé,” Roxas sighed, standing idly next to the maiden in the white sundress. “I had no idea that they would abandon us like this today.”</p><p>　　“Certainly, they had a reason to do so,” Naminé soothed him, though she, too, looked a bit uncomfortable. “At least we are free right now.”</p><p>　　“I suppose so…” Roxas trailed off, shuffling his feet awkwardly on the floor. It was not every day that he was alone with Naminé, and for some reason, that concept frightened him.</p><p>　　Naminé tapped her delicate fingers on the screen of her phone, and then showed its contents to Roxas. On it were images of feminine clothing in the latest fashion.</p><p>　　Roxas blinked. “Ah, do you want to go shopping? I can ask Xion and Olette to help you, if you prefer. They must have <em>some</em> time off of their hands,” he added rather petulantly to himself.</p><p>　　But Naminé shook her head, an airy color in her cheeks. “…Actually, I was wondering if you would go with me.”</p><p>　　“Oh!” Roxas blushed as he registered what Naminé had said. Frankly, he didn’t mind accompanying her at all, but he did not deem himself an expert in female tastes for clothes. Thankfully, he had plenty of money to spare, and he was more than happy to buy things for Naminé, who was easy to please. “…Sure, I’ll go with you.”</p><p>　　Naminé beamed up at him. “Thanks, Roxas!”</p><p>　　“No problem. Oh…” He almost stumbled as Naminé grabbed his bracelet-covered wrist and tugged him towards the direction of the nearest boutique.</p><p>　　They spent the next couple of minutes passing by racks of clothing, with Naminé critically judging each article with an artistic eye. At quite a few moments, she would select two different items, hum unconsciously for a few seconds, and then ask Roxas to pick out his favorite of the pair. Roxas, as nervous as he was, tried his best, and Naminé was left satisfied by his choices.</p><p>　　“It looks like we have similar tastes. You have a keen perceptiveness,” she observed, earning a sigh of relief from her escort.</p><p>　　She tested those clothes before purchasing them, and by the end of her brief shopping spree, she had obtained a white blouse, a few shirts with puffed sleeves, plain pants, and frilly skirts and dresses. Some were as pallid as her sundress, while others were the comforting shade of cherry blossoms or a pleasant sky blue.</p><p>　　She had also picked some clothing for Roxas, and so the youth was now the proud owner of a pair of black jeans, sporty sneakers and refined boots, a black beanie, and a hoodie (the upper half checkerboard-patterned while the bottom half was ebony) to wear over his beloved vest. It was a heavy load, so the duo had little choice but to quickly drop off their acquisitions back home and have them cleaned before heading out again. By this point, the objectionable abandonment from their chums had been forgotten.</p><p>　　It was still afternoon, and there was still more to fit into their mostly empty schedule. The blond youngsters decided to take advantage of this with their hearts’ content, frisking off to go window-shopping and admire the flowers blooming across the streets. Roxas planned on visiting the convenience store to buy sea salt ice cream, but Naminé protested that the boy should try different flavors before settling with the frozen azure bar, much to Roxas’s amazement. Apparently, he was unaware that there was more than one flavor (and more than one <em>type</em>) of ice cream. Naminé silently noted that Lea was doing a poor job at educating Roxas and Xion about their signature treat, and secretly decided to ask Ventus for future suggestions.</p><p>　　For now, Roxas and Naminé gave their WINNER sticks to the cashier before digging in, yet Roxas was a bit bothered about the new information that Naminé told him. This plagued his mind for the next several minutes until Naminé finally snapped him out of his stupor with a light pat on his head. (Lea would not forget Roxas and Xion’s ferocious interrogation for a long time, but that was not important at present.)</p><p>　　Roxas also took Naminé to a quaint art shop, to the latter’s pure delight. She oohed at the various canvas, stared greedily at crayons and pencils, and gazed admiringly at the multicolored paint. Unsurprisingly, she ended up buying some supplies for herself, enough to carry in one bag without having to topple from the weight. Roxas offered to pay, but Naminé politely declined, expressing that Roxas had paid enough for the day.</p><p>　　Eventually, evening crept by, despite the sky still being tinted with its fiery red, orange and yellow hues. Roxas and Naminé were walking side by side, hands accidentally brushing every so often, when the former heard a low growl from his companion’s stomach. “Are you hungry?” he inquired.</p><p>　　Naminé giggled daintily, her cheeks flushing from slight embarrassment. “I believe so. It’s dinnertime, isn’t it?”</p><p>　　“<em>Le Grand Bistro</em> is not far from home. We can eat there tonight and lift off a load from Isa’s shoulders. My treat.”</p><p>　　“Oh, no!” Naminé fretted as she flailed her hands, touched by Roxas’s offer. “You’ve done so much for me today; you don’t have to pay for me again.”</p><p>　　“It’s fine, really. I don’t mind.” And Roxas said this with such a soft gaze that Naminé could not help but melt under it.</p><p>　　Still, she had a bit of a stubborn streak, so she proposed, “How about this? We’ll split the bill, so we’ll <em>both</em> contribute.”</p><p>　　Roxas chuckled, for there was no way that he could refuse when she spoke like that. It only made her all the more so endearing. “Deal.”</p><p>　　They made their way home again, to Lea and Isa’s curiosity, tidied up and changed into their recently acquired garments (the hoodie, jeans and sneakers for Roxas, and the sky-blue frock and classic sandals for Naminé) before departing once more, internally giddy about what was to come. Why they felt the strange urge to dress properly for dinner, they could not fairly explain, but doing so just seemed <em>right</em>.</p><p>　　At the bistro, its owner Scrooge McDuck had no qualms about giving the teenagers a feasible discount for their order, since he and Little Chef were fond of the children who worked part-time in his popular establishment, and the business was as strong as ever.</p><p>　　Roxas and Naminé sank comfortably into their seats and voraciously inspected the menu. There were so many options to choose from: exotic meats and vegetables, seafood galore, foreign dishes and assorted varieties of pasta, and mouthwatering desserts such as cake and fruit tarts and sundaes. For beverages, there were numerous brands of alcohol for the elder and bolder customers, and fresh juices and smoothies for the juveniles.</p><p>　　This time, it was Roxas’s stomach that growled, and the boy tittered guiltily, “Perhaps we should skip the appetizers and just have the main course.”</p><p>　　“I agree,” said Naminé, stifling a chortle.</p><p>　　The rest of the evening was quite exciting. They ate heartily, chatting about recent endeavors such as the upcoming Struggle tournament for which Roxas, Hayner and Xion signed up; and then they took a stroll across town to help digest their meal and appreciate the view. A band of street musicians was performing a lively jig, and Roxas asked Naminé to dance, to which she complied. People stopped by to glance at the merry couple, gossiping about how the blonds seemed so much in love, and that the bystanders envied the twosome’s youth, but their gracious comments fell into deaf ears, as Roxas and Naminé were too occupied to realize that they had gained an audience.</p><p>　　It was only when the dance ended that they heard a vigorous applause, obliging them to accept the cheers timidly, spluttering and flustered. They glimpsed at each other briefly before sniggering over how silly they were acting, but they were refreshed and blissful, and nothing could change that.</p><p>　　Afterwards, they began to walk home shoulder to shoulder, suffused with the dim streetlights. Naminé was humming inaudibly to herself, but Roxas, in the meantime, was engrossed with nagging thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>　　Today was the first time that I went shopping with a girl alone, and ate dinner with her, and danced with her. Could this be what people call a date, perchance?</em>
</p><p>　　Naminé inconspicuously slipped her arm around Roxas’s and whispered, “Thank you for spending time with me today. It was so wonderful.”</p><p>　　Roxas’s heart did a little flip. Even when it was dark outside, Naminé was always radiant, her pale flaxen tresses contrasting with his golden locks. “Anything to make you happy, Naminé,” he returned faintly.</p><p>　　Naminé ducked her head bashfully, her blush as pink as a peony. A sudden impulse possessed her as she entangled her fingers with Roxas’s and admitted, “Silly, I’m always happy when you’re with me.”</p><p>　　Roxas felt his breath hitch, and he paused to gape at Naminé, who was staring back with her regular tranquility and a tinge of hope in her azure eyes.</p><p>　　He reddened a bit and squeezed her hand. “And I, you.”</p><p>　　“Then,” Naminé continued, a bright smile on her restful face, “will it be all right if we did this again, just the two of us?”</p><p>　　The words <em>I love you</em>, <em>I want to be with you</em> were left unspoken, but somehow, Roxas understood what she meant, and he flashed her one of those boyish grins that always made her heart soar.</p><p>　　He lifted their joined hands and delicately kissed her fingers. “As my lady wishes,” he promised gently.</p><p>　　With a silvery laugh, Naminé leaned her head on Roxas’s shoulder, and the couple continued promenading, hands intertwined, as the king and queen of their new fairytale romance, eager to share their story to their friends at home.</p><p>　　(Roxas realized the next morning that he and Naminé had been discreetly set up; consequently, Hayner, Pence and Xion were forced to face his wrath as punishment for dumping the dual blonds without decent explanations. It took Naminé and Olette’s coaxing for Roxas to not summon his Keyblades during his livid rant, but that story could be elaborated another time.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>